Find My Cure
by WritersAnon
Summary: Her parents are gone, she has practically nothing left. When she meets Shane, her world changes; for the better and worse. But when they get too close, she tells him a secret. Will he help her out?
1. Introduction

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I own nothing._

****

"Mitchie? Michaela? Hey stupid person! Stop spacing out!" Someone yelled at me.

My imagination leaves for a moment, and I see who was yelling at me. "Shuddup Caity! I'm not....stupid!" I whine, pretending to act hurt by her name-calling.

"Well, you have your moments Mitch." She rolled her eyes, laughing. She grabbed a bowl of freshly made popcorn and jumped on the bean bag chair next to me. It was a rainy day, and Caitlyn and I had a tradition that whenever it rained, we'd go to one of our houses, play in the rain for a while, then get in our sweats and watch one of our favorite movies. Today was raining particularly hard, and this was our second round of popcorn. She took the remote and pressed play on one of our favorite movies.

The Breakfast Club!

A little into the movie was one of our favorite parts. I turned to Caity, knowing we'd quote practically the whole scene, 'cause we're just _that_ cool.

"You're not fooling anyone, Bender. The next screw that falls out will be you." I say in unison with Mr. Vernon.

"Eat my shorts," Caity replies quietly.

"What was that?" I ask, over dramatically.

"Eat... My... Shorts." She says seriously, with a challenging squint in her eyes.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday."

"Ooh, I'm crushed."

"You just bought one more."

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'm going to have to check my calendar."

At this point, we're laughing our heads off, not even paying attention to the movie. I keep laughing until I feel my phone buzz in my front jacket pocket. "Yelllo!" I greet, still laughing a little.

"Mitchie! Hi dear." A familiar voice says. "Your father and I are a little....tipsy!" My mom giggles. "Could you be a dear and pick us up from Leah's?" She asks, I can tell from her voice she's not just a _little tipsy_, she sounds completely drunk.

"Sure Mom..." I sigh, getting up from the bean bag. "I'll be there in a few." I hang up and put on another jacket for this crazy, unpredictable weather. "I'll be back Caity." I say before she get's the chance to ask me. "My mom is hammered!" I laugh.

"Haha, no way!" She laughs along with me.

"Yeah, I gotta pick her and Dad up." I sigh grabbing my brand new car keys. "With my spankin' new lisence!" I smile widely.

"Yeah, yeah! We all know you got your lisence before me!" She says, throwing popcorn at me.

I pick one out of my hair and throw it back. "Love ya! See ya in a few." I giggled before heading out the door.

*****

"Thanks for getting my parents drunk Leah!" I say sarcastically before leading my mom and dad out the door.

"Ha! No problem hon! I'll see you later." She laughs, then goes back in to her party, as I hurry to get them in the car with the rain pattering on my face.

We wave goodbye as I back out the driveway. "I can't believe you guys got drunk." I shake my head disapprovingly.

"Sorry Mom." My dad jokes around.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" I say sarcastically, knowing I'd be playing the parent role for a while.

"Geeez, come on Mitch! We need to live a little." Mom says with eyes wide.

"Seriously!" Dad chimes in cooly. "But don't you go getting drunk young lady!" He says sternly.

I turned around for a second to reply, but I don't even remember what the hell happened in that one second.

*****

Sirens are ringing in my ears, and I hear people crying. I try to open my eyes, but they feel too heavy. Finally, I open my eyes to a blur of red flashing lights. When my vision clears, I hear chaos all around. I'm on a stretcher. I try to sit up, but atleast three paramedics run to me and tell me to lie back down.

"What's going on?" I say, rubbing my now throbbing head.

One paramedic looks at me sypathetically, putting a blanket over me. "Your fine dear. You just got into a little car fiasco, is all." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask still confused. I look around to see my totalled car being towed out from a muddy ditch. There are crowds of people circling the accident.

"Don't worry about it." She smiles.

Another paramedic walks up to me. He looks in his mid-thirties. "I know your probably in a lot of pain, but I need to ask you a few questions...." He smiles at me too. It looks fake. Just like the other smiles I see.

Fake, fake, fake.

A wave of realization crashes over me. "Where are my parents?" I ask urgently, interupting the mans questions.

"I need your name, Miss." He repeats. But I don't take in his words.

"Where are my parents?" I ask, louder. More frantic.

The female medic returns. "Uhm, I'm sorry to tell you, but they didn't make it." She says softly, rubbing my shoulder.

I shake away from her touch. "No." I laugh. "This is just a dream... A silly little nightmare that I'm gonna wake up from...I just dozed off at Caitys." I whisper to myself.

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can __**not**__ be happening._

"MITCH!" I hear my name and look up. I see a figure run up to me with an umbrella. "Oh, Mitchie..." The figure says putting the umbrella over my head.

"C-Caitlyn?" I ask, still unsure of anything.

A medic walks up to her, pushing her away from me. "Miss, you're going to have to leave--"

"I'm family." She says sternly, then turns her attention back to me. "I'm not going anywhere, okay Mitch? I'm here for you." She says sypathetically. "It's all gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay..." She whispers to me, tears in the brim of her eyes.

Oh God, this isn't a dream. It's reality....a fucking horrible one, at that.

*****

_It's short, I know. But I was inspired, so I wanted to write it down :) Tell me what you think please? Shane, Nate, and Jase are coming in soon, don't worry :)_

_xoxo  
__Ariana _


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**__I own everything that isn't already owned, if it weren't obvious. xD_

**Three weeks later.**

"Did you hear about that new girl?"

"Yeah, I heard she killed her parents."

"What?!"

"I know, isn't that crazy?"

_Shut up, shut up, shut up._

I silently scream in my head. I want to cover my ears, shut my eyes, and get the world out of my head, but I looked crazy enough being the new kid who killed her parents. Sad day man.

One thing at a time changed, for the better or worse. Mostly the worse.

First, I moved in with Caitlyn and her incredibly rich family. They were the closest thing to family for me, so that pretty much makes me an orphan. Do orphans kill their own parents? If I killed my parents, does that make me a murderer _and _an orphan? Or just one of the above?

Anyways, I'm so thankful they took me in. Even though they live like, all the way across town from me; Caity and I managed to stay best friends since 3rd grade. Amazing, huh? I transferred schools, from Stupids-Ville High, to Smarty-Pants Academy. Where I definitely didn't belong. But there was no other choice, according to Mr. and Mrs. Gellar.

What sucks about being here is that I don't know anyone besides Caitlyn. And making friends would be hard since everyone recognized my face from the local news as the girl who killed both parents in a car crash. Caitlyn wasn't even in any of my classes. Ugh, I only see her at lunch. _Lucky me._

Besides the point, I've also changed a thing or two about my appearance. I no longer look like a clean cut little princess, I wear my make-up dark, just enough to hide the puffiness of my eyes. I also cut my hair, on my own. It doesn't even look that bad. I just trimmed a little around the ends, and my longest length was a bit below my shoulders with choppy layers. I think it looks pretty rad.

I turned to look at the girls talking about me. As I glanced their way, they looked back, not knowing how to react. It angered me, saddened me, confused me. I knew there was one thing that would calm me down. I stood up and attempted to turn around, but tripped on my own clumsy feet.  
"Miss Torres? Are you okay?" Mrs. Thomas, my English teacher, asked me, worriedly. She was a good soul. Always gave the dumb kids a chance, encouraged the shy ones, gave sympathy to the needy ones.

Me being in _that_ category.

I picked myself up off the floor and looked around at the other kids. Some looked sympathetic, others looked as if they could care less. "I-uhm-class-bathroom?" I blabbered helplessly.

She nodded, signing my pass as I grabbed my bag on the way out the door. Right as the class door closed, I started running, just to get away. But then I realized there was no running in school hallways, and I didn't want to get in trouble for something as silly as that, so I slowed down to a walking pace towards the bathroom. As I rounded a corner, I ran into someone, and both our personal items flew across the floor.

"I'm sorry." I say quickly, trying to gather everything without looking at this person.

"It's cool." A male voice replies, helping gather everything.

I pick up the last of his papers and hand them to him without looking at his face.

"Well aren't you fast?" He jokes as he hands me my bag.

Out of a nervous habit, I just smile faintly, and walk back, to where I came from.

"Sorry, but I believe you were going the other way." He chuckles.

I turn around to thank him. "Hah, my mistake." I say quietly.

"You're pretty shy, aren't you?" He says trying to get a look at my face. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before. I'm Nate." He smiles warmly at me, trying to start a conversation that I clearly didn't want to get myself in. I _needed_ it right now.

"Y-you haven't?" I stutter. "I-I mean, I'm the new girl." I say shyly.

That's strange, he's the only person who hasn't recognized me.

"Maybe I would recognize you if I could see your face." He smiled voicing my thoughts. He lifted my head up on two of his fingers, giving my a fiery feeling in the pit of my stomach.. This Nate guy wiped a strand of hair out of my face. "So am I going to get your name, or is that classified information?"

"Uhm, Mitchie." I said, feeling my face burn up at his touch. I clutched onto my bag, feeling the need to do _it_ more and more. "I don't mean to be rude, but I-I have to go." I quickly replied before he could get a chance to say more.

I burst through the doors to find no one in there. Thank goodness.

The second to last stall was openly calling my name. I got in, and shut the door behind me. The closer I got to it, the more frantic I grew with anticipation. I sat on the floor, not really caring if i got my uniform dirty, I mean it's a _uniform._ I unzipped the top of my bag to feel around for _it._

For a brief moment, I thought I might've forgotten it in my room, but then I felt a cool steel blade wrap around my fingers, letting me relax. I quickly pulled my left sleeve up, and glided it across my scarred flesh. I feel relieved as I saw a crimson red liquid escape from the newest open wound.

It wasn't enough.

I rolled up my right sleeve and slashed some more until I felt satisfied. Once everything was dried, I opened the door to make sure the coast was clear, then washed my arms. I pulled my sleeves over the fresh wounds, grabbed my bag, then left.

"Class does not sound fun at all." I sigh walking back towards English.

Then the ending period bell rang, saving me from misery.

I laughed at the irony, then walked to my locker where me and Caitlyn said she would meet me. I put some of my notebooks away, then realized I must've given Nate one of them by mistake. "Ughh." I whined, resting my head in my locker. And that's just great, he took the book that I needed for my next class. _Just fabulous._

"Hey there sunshine." A familiar voice says to me, sarcastically.

"Hi." I reply shortly to my best friend.

"Ready to go to lunch?" Caitlyn asks, trying to keep me happy.

"Ehh, don't really have anywhere else to go, do I?" I ask, shrugging it off as we walked outside.

* * *

"I'll meet you outside after school!" Caity says to me as we part. "Text me right after class!"

"Yes dear." I joked quietly as I walked down a separate hallway. I try maneuvering myself through the crowds of people that flood the hallway to my next class. I pulled out my schedule and found that I had Biology next. I shrug before searching for room 2014. The sprint bell had rung, and people were running frantically to their classes before I could get the chance to ask anybody.

Alas, the final bell rang and I was the only student not in class. Finally, I realized I was on the opposite side of the builing, and Caitlyn didn't even tell me when she saw my schedule. I found my class at last, and briefly opened the door to a cheery young teacher standing right in front of me.

"Ahhh, glad you could join us Miss....hm." He said rather loudly as I entered through the door. More people staring at me, and I could even recognize a few faces that had been in previous classes.

"It's Torres." I peep quietly.

"Ahh, Miss...Torres! Quickly, take that seat right next to that young man and we shall begin class. I am Mr. Conrad and I will be teaching you for the rest of the semester!" He said happily.

I nodded before looking towards the boy he had pointed to. I took my seat next to him as quiet as possible and dared not to say a word.

"Now everyone turn to page 364, and we will read about Meiosis. Any questions before we start?"

I rose my hand shyly, hoping I wouldn't be getting too much attention.

"Uhm, I don't believe I have my book with me today Mr. Conrad. I'm sorry I must've forgotten it at home." I apoligized quickly. A little white lie never hurt anyone, right? Plus, it wasn't even my fault, I just so happened to have given it to a stranger who I might never meet again. What are the chances?

"Oh, it's fine! It's fine! No biggie. Just share with someone next to you." He shrugged before moving on to other questions.

I turned to my left and my eyes met with a boy who was hunched over in his chair, staring right back at me. He seemed fairly tall, even though he was sitting in his stool and had jet black hair that was long enough for anyone to play with. His eyes seemed very soft and gentle, a light shade of brown that sparkled in the light. "Hey." He said simply before sliding the book towards me.

I smiled hesitantly before looking down at the book.

"I'm Shane." He greeted, folding his arms over on his desk.

"Mitchie." I said uncomfortably, trying terribly to concentrate on Anaphase 1 instead of Shane next to me. If I could stare any harder, I would probably drill a hole into the page

"You don't talk a lot, do you?" He questioned.

_Like I haven't heard that one before._ I nod quietly, staring deeply into the book.

He shrugged it off, letting me finally go and started paying attention to the lesson.

I itched lightly at the hidden scars on my left wrist. I could feel his stare burning into the side of my head. I dared not to look his way, too shy to even say a thing. He probably knows who I am already anyways.

After the lesson, Mr. Conrad made us close our books. I was about to reach for the book to close, and Shane went for it as well, and our hands clashed.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Okay students, since it's the first day of a new semester, I would appreciate if you all got to know your neighbors, because this is your buddy, partner, and friend for the rest of the semester. So I'll let you all get to know each other until the bell rings." He smiled before sitting at his desk.

I slowly turned towards the boy next to me. "H-Hi." I spoke.

"Hey." He replied simply. "So I never saw you last semester. Where are you from?" He asked, resting his head into one of his hands.

"I, I, uhm, transferred here from downtown." I said quickly.

"Oh, well...Nice to meet you Mitchie." He smiled. I returned his with another, but less comfortable, smile. "If you aren't--"

The bell rang, interupting him and giving me a chance to get out of there. I hurriedly grabbed my things and went to meet Caitlyn outside before he could get another word in. I walked in a hurry towards the front lot of the school where I saw her leaning against a pole. "Hi." I said inhaling deeply.

"Ready to go?" She asked fixing her backpack. I just quickly nodded as we started walking towards the bus. "So how was your first day?" She asked, I'm guessing to make conversation.

"Ehh, can't really complain." I replied.

*****  
_The story will go along more smoothly in future chapters.  
__review please?_

_xoxo  
__Ariana_


End file.
